


No Explanation Is Available

by orphan_account



Series: No Explanations [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Case Fic, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vikkstar123 is attacked by a ghost</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Explanation Is Available

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I was thinking  
> I suppose I was tired...  
> But whatever. Please enjoy! :)

Once upon a time, Vikkstar123 was in his house. It was a lovely house, and then a scary ghost popped up. It was a heavy-set middle aged white male American. “Wooooooh,” the ghost said in a southern accent. It was very scary, and so Vik screamed, just a little bit. The ghost then tried to kill poor Vik, who cowered in a corner (well away from his computer set up so that the ghost wouldn’t ruin it all). 

He called John Winchester on his phone, but John died years ago when Vik was eleven, and the answering thingy said to call his son Dean. Vikkstar123 then decided to call Dean Winchester because he has a pretty face, for a hunter.

“Hello, I am Sam,” said the tinny voice in the phone.  
“I am Vikkstar123 and a ghost is trying to kill me,” said Vik.  
“Oh, no!” said Sam. “We’ll be right there.” And Sam hung up.  
“Oh dear,” Vikkstar123 said. “They didn’t even get my address! How are they going to find me?”

There was a flutter of wings and then three tall men were standing in his room. One of them was very tall and had shoulder length brown hair, one was a little taller than average and had eyes (they were bright blue) and the last man was of a height in between the very tall one and the shortest of the three.

“I’m Dean and this is Sam and Cas,” said the middle heighted one, about the tallest and not so tall men respectively as he gestured at them.  
“Why are there three middle aged men in my bedroom?” asked Vikkstar123.  
“We are here to save you from the ghost,” Cas said intensely. He was wrong, because at that moment the ghost appeared, and (as you may recall) the ghost was middle aged.  
“Oh, okay,” said Vikkstar123. “There’s the ghost!” he screamed. His hair swished, but only a little bit, because he doesn’t have beautiful long locks like Sam.  
“Oh no!” Sam said. “We need to save him! His fans will be upset if he is murdered!” Sam shot the ghost with his shotgun that had rock salt slugs.  
“We need to burn his bones! Do you know where he is buried?” Dean asked Vik.  
“No, but you could google it. He said his name was Waaaalt Spooopy when he was trying to kill me earlier,” Vik replied.  
“Okay,” Sam said. “I found out that he is buried in Timbuktu, Mali.”  
“I will go and burn the body of Walt Spooopy,” Cas said.  
Vik was very relieved. “Phew!” he said, wiping is brow.

But it wasn’t over yet!

Walt Spooopy took that moment to attack Vikkstar123.  
“Arrrgh!” Vik screamed. “Save me!” He leaped into Dean’s arms.  
Sam shot Mr Spoopy and Mr Spooopy disappeared.  
Dean called Cas. “Burn Spooopy! Quickly, Cas! Or Vikkstar123’s fans will be horrified to know he was brutally murdered by a ghost in his own bedroom!”  
“I’m burning Walt Spooopy right now!” Cas replied.  
The ghost appeared again, but then started burning into nothingness. Vkkstar123 was finally safe.

“Oh wow! You saved me!” Vik said to Dean. “Thank you! How can I ever repay you?”  
Dean put Vikkstar123 back on the ground. “Ah, it’s fine. All in a day’s work.”  
Sam frowned. “Why don’t people thank me much?”  
Then Cas turned up and took Sam and Dean away.  
Vikkstar123 lived happily ever after , but only once he’d removed the traces of rock salt from the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep laughing over little bits of this story, mostly because I'm typing in the dark with keys that don't always work, so I had Vikkster123 and Johhn  
> But Spooopy. It... just gets to me ya know? Every time I think about it, I just start giggling for no apparent reason


End file.
